


the rainbow and the calm sea

by scraiso



Series: weather kids [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scraiso/pseuds/scraiso
Summary: The calm sea cried because of how great he loves the rainbow





	the rainbow and the calm sea

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed but enjoy!!

It's as if the world stirs up when he's around. He brought two whole different weather into the world he stepped in. One came with a great calamity, but the other came with a great beauty. But regardless of that, he's still loved by the world. 

He never gave up in achieving his goals and dreams, when he felt like giving up, he sucked it up and keep running towards his goal. That part is the very part Ohno very much likes about him. His energetic power, his overconfident boost, his prideful self, his diligent. Everything about him made Ohno jealous about how different they are considering both from their personality and age. 

It's not like they have a very big difference between their ages, it just felt like that to him. 

When he smiles, his annoying perfect white teeth flashes out and radiates the sunshine Ohno never knew could exist. When he jokes around, he gets all jumpy and teasy, and Ohno couldn't help it but to love him when he does. That's why he reminds him of the rainbow, spreading colours on the blue sky to bright everyone's life with it's existence. 

That's why he thought he's the rainbow that brightens up his life. 

Though the rainbow shines and radiates happiness, the rainbow himself is still a mystery to everyone. There's a whole different part of himself that no one yet to know, nor he'll let anyone know. That part of him really brings the best of curiosity out of Ohno. He won't talk about himself, but instead he cares about others more than himself. He's putting others first before himself, then when he disappears, no one will be affected too much by it. Just like he wanted. 

And Ohno hated that, he wanted the rainbow to always stays up there in the sky. 

In times where he didn't shine bright, he's the worst heavy rain everyone wanted to avoid at all cost. Once he switched, he became a different person in all together. When he's not in a mood, he won't talk to anyone and prefers to be alone. When someone upsets him or disappoints him, he'll be angry to everyone, even to strangers. When he's sad, he'll cry alone. And when he felt hopeless and nothing else could be done, he'll destroy anything. 

At that time, that's where Ohno comes in. Jun was never been a calm sea like Ohno is. He's like the calm sea that soothes everyone with it's soft sound, and it's special scent. The calm sea never pushes anyone away, and gladly accept anyone even though some tried to hurt him The calm sea knew what he should be doing and what he should not. 

The calm sea wrapped his arms around the heavy rain. 

In an instant, Ohno's existence helped him a lot. His soft yet firm hold really calms his nerves. Although Ohno's figure is much smaller than Jun's, he knew that Ohno's the elder, that he knew better than Jun in anything. That's why he let him hold him, to restore his rainbow self. 

Jun would cry on his shoulder without even saying a word and Ohno wouldn't push him. Jun would tell him everything he's feeling and Ohno would listen to him, no matter how silly the problem is. Ohno would tell him he'll be alright from time to time and Jun believes that. 

Jun would suddenly show up in front of his apartment door, with swollen eyes, and he would let him in. 

The calm sea would gladly accept the broken heavy rain and took care of him like it is his purpose to live. And when the time came, that heavy rain will turn into the rainbow everyone knew. When that happens, the calm sea smiled warmly as his work is done. 

Ohno loves him even from a long ago where he's still trying to be the best and the number one. He admires the little boy's ambition to be the best, even though he himself doesn't want to stand out from the others. Jun was different, he wanted to be the one everyone looked at, that much that he himself turned into a two whole different weather. 

Ohno loves the flaws Jun has, the imperfection he left at home when he's out. He felt special given the privilege. He wanted to treasure the rainbow more. He wanted to keep the rainbow from anyone that could hurt him, that much that he already said that to the real person. 

"But if I don't get hurt, I won't be living life. That's why I'll try my best to face all the problems that'll come in my way, and when you want to protect me I will politely refuse that offer and instead ask you to comfort me when I lose my battle" was what he said with a stupid grin on his face. 

Ohno could feel his tears falling down his cheek because of his words and innocent smile. The rainbow doesn't need his help when he's okay, but he does need him when he fails, and honestly Ohno wasn't hurt at all instead he's very proud. 

So proud that he just pulled Jun's shoulder down, just so he could reach Jun's lips and kissed him. 

The calm sea could feel the rainbow smiled before kissing him back. It was a soft, innocent, sweet kiss Ohno never tasted before. It made him wanted to protect him more than he already has. Ohno let go of him and hugged him close, this time it wasn't the rainbow that cried. 

The calm sea cried because of how great he loves the rainbow. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happen when I'm in the mood of writing fics, I posted two fics in twelve hours whoop. 
> 
> I decided to make a series of these types of one shots so there's more coming soon. 
> 
> But anyways
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
